CUT!
by Gray Wings
Summary: About how hard of a job it is to be director of 'X1999! Just read! XD [Pairings: Many, but mostly SxS and FxK]
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Notes:_**

**Yep, I started writing another X/1999 story! And no, I haven't abandoned the other one - I just had the great idea for **

**another fic! XD ENJOY!**

**_Disclaimers:_ I don't own the characters - they belong to CLAMP.**

**...I wish I did, though. I want a Seshirou for home :3**

**_Note:_ I have NO IDEA who the CLAMP director is, so he would go by 'director'... sweatdrops **

* * *

October 13, 1999. Tokyo. 

Late autumn. The trees were bare - the weather cold and dark. Few people were outside, the majority choosing to stay home with their

families instead, drinking tea and laughing over some stupid joke, not having a care in the world. And why should they? It was not like

the world was about to end.

Actually, it was more like _'It was not like they _**knew**_ the world was about to end'_.

Not yet, anyway.

The wind moaned yet again, swirling the fallen leaves from the streets, playing with bare branches.

Footsteps.

A lone figure stepped around a corner, long white coat trembling in tune with the wind, hands almost blue with the cold.

The boy, for now it was clear that the figure was male, stopped, looking around as if to confirm he was alone. One emerald-green eye

– for the other was covered with bandages– stared at a well-used path leading to Ueno Park, and something changed in his face. It

was like watching a wall crumbling down; leaving the things it previously hid for all to see. But it only lasted for a second.

The footsteps resumed, in direction of the Rainbow Bridge.

* * *

Darkness – it was anywhere and everywhere, heavy and dangerous. It crowded against him, covering him like a second skin, touching 

his body with its tainted fingers, seeping into him and filling his empty heart with long contained hate and bitter love. It moved into him,

almost blinding him, that hate, that love, until he wanted to break down and cry right there and then.

But no, he wouldn't. He continued walking.

Cold. It was horribly cold, numbing his uncovered hands, his face, freezing the few tears that had managed to slip through the stubborn

barrier of his eyelashes, making them fall to the ground in the form of small, frozen crystals. The winds howled into the trees, as if

laughing at him, laughing at his foolishness, making his thin coat whip around his body and uncover his chest, his black T-shirt the only

defense left against the unforgiving wind.

Subaru Sumeragi continued walking.

He was almost there, he mused. Almost there, almost face in face with the one he feared above all others, the only one he ever hated…

…The only one he ever loved…

And yet, as his stepped on the Rainbow Bridge, no emotion came to him. No fear, no hate, and – thank God! – no love. Only that

bitter knowledge that something was about to happen. Something that would either change his life forever or kill him. Honestly, he

didn't know which was worst.

He lifted his gaze from the cold ground and stared. There he was, a silent shadow against the gray bridge. It appeared that he saw him

at the same time too, for a cold smile spread across his face and he started walking forward.

Any time now, Subaru thought as he started walking towards the black-clad figure, anytime now the emotions would start rushing over

him: hate, love, loneliness… until he couldn't keep walking, until he just turned back and ran.

He was puzzled when none of it happened.

And then he didn't have the time to be puzzled, for the older man had stopped in front of him and lifted a cigarette to his lips, looking at

him through his black glasses amusedly. Ah, how he hated that look.

Before he even knew it his hand had taken out a lighter from within his pocket and lifted it towards the other's face, producing a small

flame to light the cigarette hanging from that smirking mouth.

After the cigarette was properly lit and casting a weird shadow on the man's glasses Subaru tried to pull his hand away.

Tried, for as soon as he made said gesture a warm, bigger hand closed over his and pulled him against a strong chest.

Subaru stared calmly into covered eyes. He knew he should be feeling something, but right now he couldn't remember what.

Something flickered behind the other's glasses and he released him, stepping back. A frown replaced the smirk on his face and he

stared at the younger boy thoughtfully as he lifted the-now-lit cigarette to his mouth, taking a long drag before opening his mouth as if to

say something…

…And promptly doubled over, coughing.

Subaru's eyes widened, his mind not able to comprehend what was going on for a second, falling in something like a trance. The next

moment, however, he was kneeling before the bigger man, asking him what was wrong. The coughs got stronger and stronger, until the

older man was actually choking.

"Seishirou! What's wrong?" he screamed, shaking said man.

"/**Cough/** Damn…/**cough/**…cigarettes!"

At once projectors lit up on either side of them and a shrill voice screamed: "CUT!"

Subaru sighed as his partner finally stopped coughing, and than promptly stood up and hit him behind the head.

"OUCH! What the hell was that about, Subaru-_kun_?" Seishirou whined before standing up and spitting, "Ugh! I absolutely HATE

cigarettes! Why the hell am I supposed to smoke?"

"Because your character is a _smoker_, Sakurazuka! I thought you figured it out around the ending of 'Tokyo Babylon'!" Subaru spat

sarcastically before storming down the bridge décor.

"Aww! Is my poor Subawu-kun angwy?" Seishirou mocked before following the retreating actor.

"Yes! In fact I am freaking _pissed_! Because of _you_, we will have to do that scene _again_! And stop calling me that ridiculous name!

God, I wish I could really kill you!"

Before the other actor could reply an angry voice screamed from the platform in front of the fake bridge.

"SAKURAZUKA!"

Subaru smirked at his partner as he walked into his dressing room, turning around to mouth to the frowning Seishirou: "You are

going to get it" and slammed the door closed.

Seishirou visibly flinched, but nonetheless turned towards the source of the voice – "X/1999"'s director – resigning to his fate.

Back at him stared a middle-aged, gray haired, and _really_ frustrated man. He was slightly red, his mouth opening and closing in silent

rage.

"How many times Sakurazuka? Huh? HOW MANY! First you grope him, than you kiss him, AND NOW YOU FREAKING

COUGH? WHAT? DO YOU THINK MONEY GROWS ON TREES? WE HAVE NO _TIME_ FOR MORE DELAYS! AND

STOP MOLESTING SUMERAGI!"

Seishirou blinked, taking off his glasses and staring at the older man.

"But is it molesting if he enjoys it?" he asked, actually looking curious.

"I DO NOT ENJOY YOUR SICK ATTENTION!" came the immediate answer from a certain dressing room; "I AM STRAIGHT,

FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

"Sakurazuka, I am not done with you yet!" the angry director tried to get Seishirou's attention again.

"Of course you are, Subaru-kun," Seishirou said in an 'I-don't-believe-you-and-even-if-I-did-I-wouldn't-give-a-damn' voice,

completely ignoring everyone else.

Subaru stormed out of his dressing room, shooting a venomous look at the other actor, "If you know what's good for you I suggest you

shut it, asshole!"

"Oh, come on, Subaru-kun!" Seishirou tried to reason, ignoring the fuming director behind him, "You are a CLAMP character – of

course you are gay! Everyone else here is."

Kamui, hearing Seishirou's words, piped into the conversation, "I am not!"

Subaru and Seishirou paused to look at the smaller teen, watching (his dressing room was open) as he started applying some powder

on his face.

"Sakurazuka—"

"Sure," Seishirou smirked, looking at Subaru, "You are both as straight as a circle."

"SAKURAZUKA—"

"GAH! I AM **_NOT_** GAY!"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend?" Seishirou interrupted smoothly.

"…" Subaru blushed, and then glared, "That is NOT the point!"

"Aww, my poor Subaru-kun – sexually confused!" Seishirou smirked, taking a step closer to the smaller teen, "Want me to make you

un-confused?"

Before Subaru could protest, or at least point out, that 'un-confused' was not a word, a certain angry director decided that he had had

enough.

"AAAAARGHHH! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT OUT! I AM GOING ON VACANTION! I DON'T

WANT TO SEE _ANY_ OF YOU FREAKS FOR AT LEAST TWO WEEKS! AND WHEN I RETURN, YOU _BETTER_ HAVE

DONE THAT SCENE ON THE FUCKING BRIDGE, OR HEADS WOULD FLY!"

With those words the poor man stormed off in direction of the exit, not even pausing to look at the-now-silent group of actors on the

main platform. Even Hokuto (who was now working as a fashion designer for "X/1999") stopped her flirting with Satsuki long enough

to watch him leave.

As the metal door slammed shut behind him all eyes turned towards Subaru and Seishirou, who looked suspiciously as if they were

blushing.

"Well, good job," Arashi said dryly, " I just wonder who the new director would be."

**TBC**

* * *

**MWAHAHA! Smut in next chapter (I think it would be only two chapters long anyway...)! Review please - I want to know **

**how I did with it. I am not sure, because today I really was in no mood to write... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Notes:_ Hello! I am sorry for the delay, but I am in a really bad writer's block right now... Still working on the other **

**stories... Ah, no time at all... Anyway, hope you like this!**

**_Disclaimer:_ See Chapter I. Too lazy.**

* * *

It had been nearly a month since the previous director - Asato Midori – had officially quitted the magnificent CLAMP project, "X/1999". 

From then on around ten other directors had come and went, some leaving as to save their mind (the first two didn't take it lightly that

the second main character – Fuuma Monou – thought it a good idea to stop scenes just so he could chase the main character – Kamui

Shirou – around the room with a leer and a occasional "Come to Daddy" comment), and others being forced to (Seishirou had to call the

police five times to take away the sixth director – Anavi Sorou – who was "one of his biggest fans" and would stalk him everywhere,

including the bathroom, with Subaru laughing at the side).

But that wasn't the biggest problem. CLAMP, apparently having enough of wasted time and money, had given an ultimatum of two

weeks for a new director to be found and actually _kept_, or the whole movie was going to go in the trash.

Ah… So many problems…

Satsuki sat back in front of the computer, a hot coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. After every single director had said a

polite 'no' to CLAMP's request on filling up the empty spot in the production, the job of finding a "Big enough idiot" had fallen on her.

And she had tried everything in her powers, but nothing.

Thankfully, she still had one more chance.

Clicking under the picture of young, handsome man, smiling away on a "Searching Jobs" web page, Satsuki smirked.

_Anthony Johnson_

_25 years of age_

_Searching for a job of a director_

Current Residence: Chicago, IL

**_USA _**

"They haven't heard about us in America, have they?" Satsuki asked while filling up the request for director the web page provided.

"Hope not, love," Hokuto replied from behind her, giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and disappearing back in the huge wardrobe,

working on some outrageous costume yet again.

"Well then…Sorry, Anthony," Satsuki smiled evilly, before clicking "Send" on her computer, "But you won't be smiling for long."

* * *

Anthony Johnson was the happiest man on the planet. 

No, scratch that: the happiest man in the whole _universe_!

Why? But why not? Hadn't he just received an invitation to film an actual movie in Japan?

Smiling broadly, Anthony exited the airport, his baggage – which consisted of two small bags and a laptop – slung over his shoulder. He

didn't have any time to waste, for the letter sent to him had said he should be in CLAMP's headquarters _immediately_ (underlined three

times) after landing.

Well, he wasn't about to make his employers wait!

And to think he had been nothing but a small producer of two movies that hadn't even made it to the TV! Well, now was his chance!

Hurrying down the streets he smiled, bright blue eyes looking at the towering figure of CLAMP's enormous building looming on the street

directly across the airport.

"Well, here I am, I guess," he smiled and entered the building.

* * *

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!" 

"Kamui-kun, look what I've got for you…"

"…Moan"

"GAH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"Hokuto, where did you put the cookies?"

"But Subaru-kun, you will look utterly _smashing_ in this…"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Above the counter, dear – Oh! Kakyou-kun, watch where you are going!"

"All I want to smash at the moment is YOUR FACE!"

"Kamui, be a good uke and come to papa…"

"Immature idiots. Ooh – pocky!"

"Sorata, your hand is on my ass."

"SATSUKI! I AM SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE _YOUR_ COOKIES!"

"But Subaru-_kun_, it's pure silk, and I bought it for _you_…"

"Sorata. It is still there."

"IT IS A _THONG_!"

"MOAN"

"You are no fun at all."

"FUCK YOU, BASTARD!"

"Stupid, sakura-sniffing, cigarette-allergic, pedophile-GAH!"

"With pleasure…"

* * *

"Err… Excuse me."

* * *

Subaru looked up from where he was strangling Seishirou with a pair of very skimpy, _silk_ underwear. 

Fuuma paused in his struggling with Kamui, who was desperately grabbing on anything solid to keep himself off the bed.

Karen stopped sucking the life out Seiichirou's mouth for a second, and the poor man finally took a breath, a little blue in the face.

Satsuki looked up from Hokuto's lap, smirking slightly.

Kakyou smiled and waved.

Anthony blinked.

"Seishirou-san… NO! NOT THERE! NOT – ahh… mm..."

"Oh, thank you, Kakyou-san… WAH! KAKYOU-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU – GAH! FUUMA! Nn... Ah…"

"Karen, I have a wife… Oh, screw it…"

"Satsuki, dear, is that our director?"

"Mm… Subaru-kun, for a straight man you are awfully will- AH! MY NOSE! YOU SON OF A – "

"NO…! Ah… Yes… I MEAN NO! GET AWAY! Wah… KAKYOU! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…!"

"…Moan"

"…Is that a promise?"

"Poor guy – he looks like someone just killed his puppy…"

* * *

"Umm… Excuse me?"

* * *

Subaru continued laughing, while Seishirou nursed his nose with a dark scowl on his face. 

Kakyou and Fuuma didn't stop molesting the red-faced Kamui, who – unfortunately – had already lost his voice in screaming, so he

couldn't protest.

Karen climbed into Seiichirou's lap.

Hokuto smiled happily and bounced off to somewhere, giggling.

Yuzuriha looked up with confusion, a pocky in her mouth.

Satsuki rolled her eyes, looking discreetly in the direction Hokuto disappeared.

"Welcome to X/1999."

**TBC**

* * *

**YES! The second chaprter is up! All that reviewed - thank you! Here is a cookie!**

**Hope you liked it! Review, please!**


End file.
